Freezing
by Sishyu
Summary: Freezing. Ice. Pain. Cold. Dark. Lost. WHO IS FEELING THESE THINGS? ARE THEY BEING TORTURED? OR IS IT SOMETHING ELSE! READ TO FIND OUT MORE!
1. Truths Revealed

Freezing. Ice. Pain. Cold. Dark. Lost.

These are the things that the blond felt as he fell into the water. He hadn't meant to fall in, but he had fallen in anyways. He struggled towards the surface. He didn't know how to swim and there was no one around at this time of night to help him.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die in this lake and no one will ever know._

Burning. Racing. Afraid.

_Some one please...help me._

The blond felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him to the surface. He coughed and shook as he broke the surface gasping for air. He didn't know who his savior was, but he was thankful they had been there. He felt his body being pulled to the shore of the lake. Once back on the shore he laid there just breathing.

After a few moments he looked over at his savior, he was sitting up, hunched over. He gasped as he recognized the person.

"Potter!" the blond exclaimed.

"Yes, Malfoy, it's me," said Harry, turning his head to look at the blond.

"Why in the world – "

"Well I couldn't just let you drown now could I?" said Harry.

"Actually I was going to ask why in the world you were out here in the middle of the night?" said Draco.

"Many reasons. And you? Obviously not trying to learn how to swim," said Harry smirking.

"Shut up Potter! I was trying out a new spell," said Draco.

"That was obvious enough. You about killed yourself as well," said Harry, "Had I not seen you fall in, you'd be dead."

"I know that, there's no need to state the obvious," said Draco.

"So what's the spell?" asked Harry.

"It's supposed to make you walk across water but obviously it still needs some work," said Draco, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his knees. He was really cold since his clothes were all wet and it was freezing outside since it was getting close to winter.

"Well I suggest we get back to the castle before Snape finds us out here," said Harry as he stood up to leave.

"You never answered my question," said Draco, following suit.

"Which one?"

"About why you were outside after hours," said Draco.

"Reasons," said Harry walking off.

Draco jogged up to Harry, so they were now walking side by side.

"That's not an answer Potter," said Draco.

"I don't have to give you one, you know," said Harry looking at Draco from the corner of his eyes.

"Fine, like I care anyways," said Draco.

"You really want to know," said Harry, "I come out here to think about life. To wonder why I have to be what I am? To ponder what would happen if Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. To wonder what I would do if there was a big battle between Voldemort and me? Just to think about things."

"Why?" asked Draco, "Why do you care about things like that?"

"Because I fear what the future brings. I don't want to be the cause of something horrible if I know I can stop it. I don't want anyone to die because of me. Not anymore," said Harry.

Draco knew Harry was referring to Sirius. His father had told him about the whole incident when Voldemort had bailed all the Death Eaters out of Azkaban. Unfortunately he didn't know what to say to Harry.

They walked up the steps to the doors of Hogwarts and entered silently. Neither wanted to be caught by a teacher. No seventh year wanted to be caught by a teacher, no matter what rule they were breaking. They broke off in the hall to head to their separate common rooms.


	2. Unexpected Encounter

Draco detoured a way down the hallway. He headed towards Professor Snape's office. He knew Snape was still awake and he needed to talk to the older man anyways. He approached the office door and knocked.

"Come in" Draco heard before entering. He quickly took a step back though as Snape glared at him furiously. He knew why too.

"Draco Malfoy! You were outside again weren't you!" hissed Snape as he glared at the dripping wet Draco.

"Sort of," said Draco.

"There is no sort of about it Mr. Malfoy," said Snape, "So how about you explain."

Draco was about to explain and tell Snape what had happened when the fireplace lit up. He turned to look at it as someone stepped through. That someone being his own father.

_Not good. Not good at all._

"Severus might I have a word wi – " started Lucius until his eyes landed on his soaking wet son, "Draco Silver Malfoy! Why in Merlin's beard are you wet?"

Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to die or just disappear. He decided either choice would work.

"I asked you a question boy," said Lucius.

"I fell in the lake," said Draco.

"You fell in the lake!" exclaimed Lucius, "Why in the world were you outside at this time of night?"

"Trying out a new spell again?" asked Severus joining in the conversation.

"Yes," said Draco trying hard not to roll his eyes.

"New spell?" said Lucius.

"Draco has become very inventive since last year and has started creating his own spells. And trying them out at the most inconvient times or in ways that are life threatening," said Severus eyeing the blond.

"So what was this spell supposed to do?" asked Lucius.

"It's supposed to allow you to walk across water," said Draco.

"How far over the lake were you when it stopped?" asked Lucius. He knew very well that his son couldn't swim.

"Halfway," said Draco, knowing exactly what his father was thinking. He knew his father knew that he didn't know how to swim.

"Draco you can't swim," said Lucius.

"I know," said Draco.

"So how did you get out of the water without drowning?" asked Lucius.

"Someone pulled me out," said Draco.

"Who?" asked Severus. He was always willing to get a student in trouble.

"Potter," said Draco. He didn't want to tell out Harry for some reason but he knew that if he didn't his father would force it out of him.

"Potter!" said Lucius and Severus at the same time.

"Yes," said Draco. He had started to shiver. He was freezing cold and he didn't dare pull out his wand to dry off his clothes.

"What was he doing with you?" snarled Lucius.

"He wasn't with me. He just saved me," said Draco, "I thought I was outside alone. Apparently I wasn't."

"Apparently not," said Lucius, "Now go to your room and get to bed. You've disappointed me enough for one night."

Draco turned and left. He wasn't going to defy an order from his father.

"Severus what is wrong with him?" Lucius asked after his son had left.

"If I knew I'd tell you," said Severus, "So changing the topic, what is it that you want?"

"You know what I want. The Dark Lord wants information on Dumbledore's next move to stop him," said Lucius.

"I don't have that information yet Lucius," said Severus.

"The Dark Lord is getting impatient Severus. He's beginning to think you're on Dumbledore's side. So I suggest you get your act together and get that information," said Lucius turning back towards the fire place, "I'll be back in two days. Have the information or the Dark Lord will have your life."

With that said Lucius left. Severus let out a sigh and got out of his chair. He decided he'd better go check on Draco. He knew the blond boy wanted something, he might as well find out what it was now.


	3. Sleepless Dreams

Meanwhile...

Harry entered the GCR, he had dried himself off before coming in. He sat down in the chair closest to the fireplace. Many thoughts ran through his head.

_Why did I save Malfoy? What has he ever done for me? I can't believe we actually held a civil conversation. _

Harry got up after awhile and headed upstairs to his room. He figured he'd try to get some sleep since he hadn't slept in two days. He lay down in his bed after changing into his pajama pants. He lay there with his eyes closed, trying to sleep.

_I really don't want to drink that dreamless sleep potion. I have to try and sleep without it. I'm so tired. I just want to sleep peacefully for once._

_**You could if you could defeat me.**_

_What do you want?_

_**I want you. I want you dead. You know that. But you also know I can't reach you unless you allow me into Hogwarts.**_

_Forget it. Dumbledore will never let you in._

_**But you can. You can let me in.**_

_Leave me alone!_

Harry sat up his mind reeling and his scar throbbing. He looked over at the clock, he'd been out for three hours. It was almost four in the morning. He rolled out of bed. No way he was going back to sleep after that.

Breakfast...

Draco sat in the library. He wasn't hungry. He hadn't been for awhile. Actually he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten a full meal. He tried to concentrate on reading his book but the giggling first years behind him were distracting and giving him a headache. He finally shut his book and headed to first period, even though he would be twenty minutes early to Care of Magical Creatures. He only hoped that today's lesson would be interesting.

Breakfast in the Great Hall...

"HARRY!" said Hermione for the fifth time before Harry realized some one was talking to him.

"Yes?" said Harry looking up at his friend finally.

"What is wrong with you? I've been trying to ask you something for the past five minutes," said Hermione.

"Sorry," said Harry, "Was kind of in my own little world for a moment there."

"Obviously," said Hermione rolling here eyes, "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you knew when Snape's essay on the Fricktosious Potion was due?"

"Tomorrow," said Harry. He really hated it when Hermione reminded him that he had homework that he'd forgotten about.

"And I'll bet you haven't done it yet have you?" said Hermione.

"I'll do it tonight," said Harry as he left the table.

"Ron, what's wrong with him?" Hermione asked as she looked at her boyfriend. They had gotten together at the end of last year after Harry had finally got agitated with them because he knew they liked each other.

"If I knew I'd tell ya Herm, but I don't. He hardly even talks to us anymore," said Ron as he watched Harry leave the Great Hall. He really wished he knew what was wrong with his best friend.

Harry knew he would be early to his first class but that was okay because he wanted to talk to Hagrid anyways. He was shocked though to find Draco Malfoy talking to Hagrid when he got there.

"Well this is an improvement," said Harry as he walked up to them.

"Stuff it Potter," said Draco not even sparing the green eyed boy a glance, "Please continue Professor."

Harry's mouth about fell open. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

Hagrid said a quick hello to Harry before turning his attention back to Draco.

"As I said before. These little guys look mean, but they're the kindest things in the world and we'll all be getting one to take care of in class today for the next week or so."

"And it's called what again?" asked Draco looking at the little creature. He kind of liked it.

"They're called coons. Kind of like the Muggle name for a raccoon, but these are a totally different animal," said Hagrid, "Would you like to hold it?"

Malfoy just shrugged and took hold of the little furry black animal. He didn't like many things, but he really liked this animal. It reminded him of something but he couldn't quite place it. He looked into the coons little blue eyes. They were kind of mesmerizing.

"Don't stare into its eyes for too long Malfoy. Those little buggers are known for their hypnotizing powers. How do you think Veritaserum is made?" said Hagrid.

Draco instantly pulled his gaze away from the coons.

"I think it's cute," said Draco.

"Cute?" said Harry, "Did I just hear you say cute?"

"As a matter of fact you did Potter so if you don't mind why don't you shut your trap," said Draco glaring at Harry.

Harry glared back just as fiercely. _Stupid prat._


	4. Snape's Suspicions

AFTER CLASS...

Everyone was happy to get a coon. It was like having a pet of their own. Harry though was still stuck on the fact that Malfoy had said it was cute. He split off from Hermione and Ron. He had a different class this period than them. But he'd see them next period in Potions.

Draco didn't have a class this period and he knew Snape didn't either. He figured he'd go talk to the dark haired man, since he had refused to hours before.

He walked into the Potions classroom but he didn't see Snape anywhere. Oh well, he'd just wait. Snape didn't leave his classroom for very long anyways. And he was right. Within a few minutes Snape walked briskly into the room, but halted when he saw Draco waiting by his desk.

"Is there something you need Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape as he continued towards his desk.

"About last night..."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to know if..."

"If what Malfoy...spit it out."

"Have you noticed that Potter's been acting strange lately?"

"Actually you and Potter have both been acting odd lately. But before I talk about Potter I want to know what's wrong with you?"

Draco hadn't been expecting that. He stood there momentarily stunned.

"I'm just tired of being told what to do. I'm tired of being exactly like my father. I want to be my own person, but I don't know how since I've grown up trying to be my father," said Draco finally.

"I expected this at some point in time," said Snape not surprised by Draco's answer one bit.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that," said Draco.

"Anyway, how about you tell me why it is that you don't want to be like your father," said Snape as he sat on the corner of his desk.

"I...I'm tired of being treated like something that I don't think I am," said Draco, "But I'm afraid that if I change how I act towards people then...then they'll reject me more than they already do."

"That tends to happen Draco, so I don't know what to tell you," said Snape looking at the blond.

"Well then could we talk about Potter?" asked Draco, "I know he's been acting odd as well."

"Yes, we can talk about him. But I'll tell you right now he's acting differently because of totally different reasons," said Snape.

"I know."

"How?"

"Well I wasn't just going to run off after he saved my life last night. We did talk, if only for awhile."

"About?"

"Stuff. Like why we were both outside at that time of night. Why we went outside at that time of night. Things like that."

"And what did he tell you?"

"That he goes outside to think about the future. Because he worries about it. He says if the Dark Lord were to attack he wouldn't want any one to be killed because he would feel like it was his fault, that even though he didn't kill them, he would feel responsible for their deaths," said Draco.

"I had a feeling that's what was wrong with it. I'm glad you confirmed my suspicions," said Snape.

Draco looked at the clock. He knew Snape had work to do and he should probably go check on his coon before Potions started.

"I need to go," said Draco, "Could we talk later?"

"You can talk to me anytime Draco, you know that," said Snape.

Draco nodded and walked out of the room.

"Now," said Snape, "To find Potter."

Harry skipped his second period. He didn't normally do that, but he didn't feel like learning today for some reason. He sank farther down into the chair in the library and looked up at the ceiling. But instead of the ceiling filling his vision, Professor Snape did.

Harry jumped about five feet, heart racing. He definantly hadn't been expecting that to happen.

"Skipping class Potter? Tsk, tsk. Ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape as he sat down in the chair across from Harry.

Harry had to keep from strangling Snape, he didn't want to go to Azkaban young. Actually he didn't want to go there at all.

"I just had a nice little chat with Mr. Malfoy about last night. Want to talk about it?" asked Snape.

_Did he just ask me if I wanted to talk to him? I wonder just what exactly Malfoy told him about last night?_

"I went outside to think and yes I know that's breaking the rules. So if you need to take points go right ahead," started Harry, "But trust me I wasn't expecting to run into Malfoy."

"I'm not taking points only because Mr. Malfoy claims you saved his life. Is that true?"

"Yes, but why he was out there I don't know. Is something wrong with him?"

"We'll talk about him momentarily, right now I want to discuss you."

"That was obvious Professor," said Harry, "But I don't know what there is about me that we should talk about."

"Potter...you're depressed. That's a given, but there's something else. Something's bugging you and as much as I would rather not help you with whatever the problem is I need to. Whatever is going on in your life needs to be fixed."

"I can't sleep. No matter what I do... whether I take a dreamless sleep potion or use the occlumency technique Voldemort still gets into my mind. He never finds anything out. But...it's getting to the point where I don't sleep at all and it's exhausting. It's taking a toll on my body, my mind. It's interfering with my school work and my concentration during class. I just don't know what to do any more. I've even discussed it with Dumbledore and he didn't even know what to do."

"Potter how long has this been going on for?"

"I don't know. I've lost track of how long it's been happening."

"I think I have something that'll help. Come with me," said Snape beckoning Harry to follow.


End file.
